1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates generally to organic electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices comprising electrodes that connect to conductive members within a substrate and processes for forming the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, including organic electronic devices, continue to be more extensively used in everyday life. Examples of organic electronic devices include Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (“OLEDs”). OLEDs, which are examples of electronic components, can be used in passive matrix displays and active matrix displays. Making connections within active matrix displays are more complicated than passive matrix displays because pixel driving circuits lie within an array. A conventional design for an active matrix OLED display includes a common cathode with relatively high electrical conductivity that provides Vss to electronic components within the array. The common cathode design may complicate connections because the Vss connection may be at a significantly different elevation, with respect to pixel driving circuits, compared to connections for select (scan) lines, data lines, and Vdd lines. Additionally, a top-emission active matrix OLED design may require relatively high transparency and relatively low reflectivity for the cathode, which, for typical cathode materials, conflicts with the need for relatively high electrical conductivity.
Vss lines can be placed on or within the substrate. The connections between the cathodes and the Vss lines can be incorporated into an encapsulation scheme. However, such a design can make encapsulation significantly more complicated and reduce manufacturing margins in making a proper seal to keep air, water, and other contaminants away from the OLEDs and circuits within the electronic device.
The foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as defined in the appended claims.